


被爱妄想症

by Akiyamadaisuke



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 08:51:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17763668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiyamadaisuke/pseuds/Akiyamadaisuke
Summary: FBI Warning：部分R18描写，肉短且难吃，Out Of Character注意。不存在质量这种东西。被爱妄想症（Erotomania），一种精神疾病。患者通常会幻想自己在和一个接触并不多或者根本没有接触过的人谈恋爱，认为对方某些动作（往往做动作一方不会察觉）是在变相向其示爱，并时常会做出过激行为。偷窥和跟踪时常因此疾病导致。作者没什么文化，词汇量小，表述直白。对于该病症如果有任何理解出现失误的地方都敬请指正。





	被爱妄想症

魏广微睁开眼，发现自己正迷失在一片星空。

 

　　周遭是几乎同样的漆黑，所有星星也都按着几乎相同的频率闪烁。他伸出手去轻触散在这个空间里的星光，被炸了一身的闪亮。然后他看到了那只鹤，一直在心头魂牵梦萦的鹤，正歪着脑袋打量他。那只鹤的脖颈细长，皮毛油光水滑，让人产生一种抚摸的冲动。魏广微屏息凝神，悄悄地挪近了些，慢慢地伸出手去，想要摸上鹤的脖颈，那鹤却听到了动静而受了惊，迈开细得像两条线的腿，大跨步几下以后飞入深渊般深邃的星空，消失不见。魏广微茫然地四顾，四周却只有这片除了星星以外空得让人想大哭一场的世界。

 

　　也就在此时闹铃称职地响起，将魏广微硬生生地拽回现实。他睁开眼，下意识往床边看去，在确认了摆在另一个枕头上的照片完好以后松了口气，将照片仔细地擦拭干净后在上面啾地吻了一下：“我去洗漱了，在这里等我。”

 

　　——那张照片是很久以前照的。那时魏广微还是个孩子，还贪恋着来自父亲的朋友赵南星的独有温柔。照照片之前赵南星把他抱在怀里，刮着他的鼻子，开玩笑地问他长大了以后想要娶谁入门。魏广微把凉水往脸上猛地一泼，冷得他自己不禁一个寒战。他记得那个时候他是牢牢地环着赵南星的脖颈，一本正经地说……“我长大了要娶赵叔叔。”这句话好像当时是引起了满堂的欢笑。大人们笑着他的孩子气的发言，把他的话当做一个笑话揭过去。赵南星则揪着他的鼻头往他脸颊上狠狠亲吻了一下，发出啾的声音，转头笑着对他的父亲说：“这孩子真可爱，长大想必也会很有出息罢。”

 

　　啊——真是讽刺呢。他抖落脸上挂着的水珠，走出洗漱间，对着照片发了一会儿呆。今天是公司的休息日，没有人会往公司去，而他明白他就算是上门去找也见不到他的赵叔叔。自从他通过赵叔叔眼中的“不正当手段”爬上高位以后，他和赵叔叔就像是彻底决裂一般形同陌路。那个像是父亲对儿子的疼爱一般的亲吻是他们二人之间的开始吗？魏广微不知道该不该如此划分。自他十六七岁第一次梦遗以后，他总是会梦到他的赵叔叔和赵叔叔身边不知为何总是一同出现的鹤。有时他们只是在自己的梦里的花园散散步，有时却是在床上，他与赵南星的躯体交织碰撞，屋内充满了淫.靡的水声与衣料摩擦的沙沙。往往第二日起床后他就不得不去换洗内.裤。赵南星和他的父亲关系更好一些，他不是不知道。但是他不愿承认一般执拗地认定了赵叔叔爱的是他而不是他的父亲。他总是偷偷送给赵南星一些小礼物，虽然每次都被对方退了回来，他也试图说服自己，那是对方的回礼，只是恰好和自己的礼物一模一样而已。

 

　　——自欺欺人？他并不如此认为。

 

　　他翻翻找找，从床头柜的抽屉里翻出飞机杯，在自己的性.器上随随便便做了几下活.塞运动以后就挺了进去。他闭上眼，幻想赵南星此刻正坐在他的腿上，后穴被自己大力地肏开，长驱直入到最深的地方。他用头脑为自己构造了一个并不存在的赵南星，想象他的隐忍表情，他的低声喘息，他的面色潮红，他的欲拒还迎。他抬起另一只手，用舌舔舐着虎口，表情虔诚得像是一个朝拜的信徒，仿佛是勾住了赵南星的舌，与他激烈地交缠着。他想，赵叔叔不见我，一定是因为他很爱我，但又不好意思表达吧。念及此他抽.插的力度又大了些，想象着赵南星的垂眸顺从，宛如真的有对方炽热紊乱的鼻息暖暖地扫过自己的脖颈。

 

　　他闭着眼继续肏弄，努起嘴来露出一个应当足以让人安心的微笑，然后在自己的胳臂上留下几个吻痕，——这让他想起了他永远在抓却永远触碰不到的那只鹤的长脖颈，仿佛自己的吻是落在了那脖颈上。他一边吻着，一边与假想中的赵南星对话：

 

　　“赵叔叔，您这么爱我，我知道您不来见我是因为您害羞，不想让别人知道我们的关系……其实您没有必要的。您看，您也被我.干过几回了，还有什么好害羞的呢？”

 

　　“不要怕让别人知道我们的关系。爱是可以跨越一切的存在……我那么真心实意地爱着您，而您也如此，那还有什么好害怕的呢？”

 

　　“啊啊，我被您那句‘见泉无子’伤透了心呢。您和父亲的关系好像太好了一些。就像是父亲夺走了您的爱。不过我绝对不会让他成功的。哪怕……他是我的父亲。没有什么可以离间我们之间的爱。您说对吗？”

 

　　他脑海中赵南星只是垂着头低声呻吟，呻吟声又很快在空气中消隐，所以他并没有真正听到。他再度用力进出，最后将精.液悉数射入飞机杯内，想象精.液从赵南星的后.穴中缓缓流下来。他睁开眼，眼底盈满了愉悦与爱恋。他轻抚着与他隔着一个镜头的赵南星，又在上面大力亲吻一下：“赵叔叔，我今天要约您一起进餐。您一定会按时赴约的对吗？”顿了顿，他的笑容愈发灿烂：“我就知道叔叔最好了！爱您！”

 

　　魏广微抬起手看表。离他约赵南星的时间还有很久。于是他撑起身子去洗漱间，把手中的飞机杯清洗干净，动作轻柔得像是在为自己的爱人处理不慎射入的精.液。他抬头看日历，然后用一只大红色的马克笔在当日画了一个大大的爱心，冲着照片里的赵南星飞了个吻：

 

　　“叔叔，时间过得好快啊。今天已经是我们相爱的第三千六百五十一天了呢。真是值得庆祝的一天。”

 

　　而回应他的照例只有沉默。


End file.
